


After Class

by johnnyleecutter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Gay Sex, Im always a slut for professor aus, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, also love some power bottom lumiere, and whoah boy, but im lazy, but like i just watched both movies and some of the little spin-off sequels, i can feel the sexual tension so thick in the air you could slice through it with a butter kife, i should build more on this au, if you heathens want more just ask, lol guys im sorry, so im just doing whats right, there was a saddening lack of smut in this tag, they are professors in this au, they so fuck, very slight, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyleecutter/pseuds/johnnyleecutter
Summary: Cogsworth  looks up from his stack of papers just in time to see Lumiere walk from the back of the lecture hall and wait until everyone had filed out before he closes and locks the door. Seriously? Did that man not have anything to do? He was a teacher here also, it was as almost as if his class never did anything.Cogsworth makes an annoyed grunt before saying, “What is it now, Lumiere?”, and he can just hear the amused chuckle from the frenchman. Lumiere takes no time in quickly striding over to the English professor’s desk.Lumiere unbuckles his pants, smirking at Cogsworth who was now staring up, open-mouthed and bright red.“Today I’m going to ride you,” Lumiere purrs, and Cogsworth lets out a deep breath, already hard in his slacks, cock straining against the front.





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to do right by you guys so here's some old teacher dudes fucking in the classroom after class.
> 
> Also all characters belong to Disney, yada yada yada, no disrespect to the company or the characters I'm just a terrible human being, you know the drill.

Today is a Friday, an entire school week has finally gone by.

Class finishes quickly enough, and Cogsworth sits down to begin the ever so obnoxious grading process. He looks up from his stack of papers just in time to see Lumiere walk from the back of the lecture hall and wait until everyone had filed out before he closes and locks the door. Seriously? Did that man not have anything to do? He was a teacher here also, it was as almost as if his class never did anything.

Cogsworth makes an annoyed grunt before saying, “What is it now, Lumiere?”, and he can just hear the amused chuckle from the frenchman. Lumiere takes no time in quickly striding over to the English professor’s desk

Lumiere unbuckles his pants, smirking at Cogsworth who was now staring up, open-mouthed and bright red.

“Today I’m going to ride you,” Lumiere purrs, and Cogsworth lets out a deep breath, already hard in his slacks, cock straining against the front. Lumiere strips down to nothing, his blonde hair now a mess, and grabs the lube bottle from Cogsworth’s desk to finger himself open with. Cogsworth watches, reaches out, but Lumiere smacks his hands away, gasping as his fingers most likely stroke over his prostate. Lumiere’s cock drips pre-come onto the floor, jerking every time he hits a good spot.

“Lumiere,” Cogsworth rasps, and Lumiere pulls his fingers from himself with an unhappy sound. He pulls Cogsworth’s zipper down, his briefs out of the way, his hard cock out. Cogsworth looks into Lumiere’s eyes the whole time.

Lumiere climbs into his lap, unbuttons Cogsworth's shirt as he sinks down on his cock. He lets out a low groan as Cogsworth bottoms out.

Lumiere starts to rock his hips, holding Cogsworth shoulders for support as he lifts himself up and slams himself back down.

Cogsworth grunts, moaning loudly, and he hopes the janitor doesn’t come knocking. Cogsworth's fingers hold Lumiere's cheeks apart, fingers tracing his rim where his cock is grinding in and out of him.

The chair groans dangerously as Lumiere goes faster and faster. Cogsworth can feel the wet of pre-come through his shirt that’s now stained. Lumiere ruts in Cogsworth’s lap, a small whine escaping his lips when he rocked down particularly hard, “Ah, mon cher, s’il vous plaît. Plus fort! J’ai besoin de toi plus fort!”

Cogsworth had no idea what the man on top of him was saying, but from the pitch of his voice and the way he was bouncing himself ruthlessly on Cogsworth’s cock, he had an idea. Cogsworth grabbed Lumiere’s slim hips to stop his movements. Lumiere’s head shot up and he opened his mouth most likely to ask why the other man had stopped. 

Cogsworth pulled himself out, wincing at the sudden loss of heat. “Bend over the desk,” he ordered. Lumiere smirked and did as he was told. He glanced back to see the Englishman pulling his slacks down for better access.

“I do enjoy when you finally take charge, chéri,” Lumiere said, leaning across Cogsworth’s desk before casually pushing off the papers that were in the process of being graded before he came in.

Cogsworth took that moment to push back in without warning, earning a sharp whine from the writhing frenchman beneath him. “Why you poncy git,” he growled into Lumiere’s ear, taking a rather rough hold of his hair. “When I’m done fucking you, I want you to get down there on your hands and knees and pick up those papers.”

Lumiere made a gasping sound as he felt his head jerked back. He did his best effort to nod at the orders that were spat into his ear. “Oui,” he said breathily.

“Yes what?” Cogsworth said pulling a bit tighter on the smaller man’s hair. He began to rock harshly into the squirming body beneath him. Each thrust earning a sharp, staccato “ah!” from the frenchman.

Lumiere bit his wrist to keep from crying out a particularly hard jab at his prostate. “Fu-Oui, monsieur.” His eyes were now scrunched tight in pleasure, hands white-knuckled from gripping the sides of the desk so tightly.

“That’s better,” Cogsworth stated in a similar manner to how one would comment on the weather. He observed the lithe form of the man before he noticed the man’s stiff prick, swollen and very hard, having not been touched this whole time. Cogsworth grabbed it and Lumiere groaned loudly. “Do you want me to touch you?” he said amused by his lover’s reaction.

“Please, monsieur, je t’en supplie,” Lumiere ground his body back onto Cogsworth. Cogsworth smirked, he thought he would have to tell the younger man to beg. It seems he’s already learned his place. Cogsworth slowly stroked Lumiere’s cock but picked up the pace in his thrusts. Lumiere’s whines grew in frequency and pitch, showing how close he was.

Cogsworth fucked into the slim body harder and let go of the man’s cock to run a hand through his hair, the tips beginning to curl from the sweat. “Come, now,” he ordered. 

Lumiere came with a shout, shooting white streaks of cum onto his slim stomach. Cogsworth came shortly after that, riding Lumiere until he had finished completely.

He sat back down in his chair with a huff and grabbed Lumiere by his hips, pulling him into his lap. Cogsworth tried to catch his breath as Lumiere’s hands wander under the fabric of his shirt, teasing nipples with his short fingernails.

There’s a knock on the classroom door, and they both freeze.

“Professor Cogsworth? It's, uh, Chip here again. Um- can I talk to you? Can I come in?”

Lumiere pulls off of him, and they both frown at the loss of the feeling of each other. Lumiere helps Cogsworth to put himself back in his pants, button his shirt, before he himself slips almost effortlessly into his clothes and hides under the desk.

“Come in!” He calls, his voice hoarse. Chip opens the door and smiles at him.

“Oh, Professor, are you sick?” He asks, sitting down in front of him with a chair he pulls up from a student desk.

“No, just a rough day, Chip, you needed to talk?” He says, and as he does, Lumiere’s breath ghosts over his cock. He moves his chair closer to the desk so that Lumiere can’t see around or over it.

The zip sound of his pants being undone again is masked by a cough via Cogsworth, and Chip looks at him funny for a moment before continuing on.

When Lumiere sucks his cock into his mouth, Cogsworth knows he’s in for the ride of his life, and either he’s going to walk out of this with an amazing orgasm, or jobless.

He doesn’t care which as long as he’s coming down Lumiere’s throat, and judging from the way Lumiere’s licking into his slit, it’s not going to take him long to get it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more of this just ask. I'm not gonna write more unless you want me to. This was just for fun. Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
